


Flamingo

by milktian



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: Chapter Length Varies, Fluff, Gen, Just friends being friends, Light Angst, No Romance, Points of View, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktian/pseuds/milktian
Summary: As Imai had often said: Just let life kick back and do it's magic thing."Or alternatively: mindless fluff with almost no plot about the side characters and their friendship with Ema because I have not self control.Also: Gratuitous shrimps.





	1. Shrimps are Pretty Rich

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda (really) inspired by Flamigo and other songs that decided to show up on my playlist

"How many shrimps do you reckon it'll take to turn pink?"

"Eh, where's that come from Sasakun?" 

"Just a thought." 

Spring was always a fun time for Imai. It was the season where she got to reunite with her friends, and she would be lying if she said that they were only friends. Imagine the tightest school of fish and then multiply it by one thousand; her group of friends where incredibly tight kit since they were young. Although, Sasakura had been the latest. 

They had met up a few times over the break but it was always too spread out for Imai's liking. Sasakura had football at least one hundred times each week, and Hinata constantly had chores due to her dad's absence. Either way, she was here now with her bestest friends in the whole wide world who she loved to the moon and back.

Hinata and her had been attached at the hip for god knows how long, and nothing really had changed. Although you'd expect them to have first name basis, but they substituted it with cutest nicknames that just stuck (Hinachan and Imachan). She was the first one to know of the problems in Imai's life and vice versa.

You'd think with that kind of friendship that Sasakura would be left out - a thirdwheel - but that isn't what happened at all. He slotted perfectly into they duo and created a trio. Imai would describe him as Ernest before anything else...and then would call him airheaded and a bit of a dunce. He was lax, chilled out. A relaxing juxtaposition to Imai's flamboyancy. He always had something witty to say, or remark to suddenly burst out with.

Like right now.

"Do you want to turn pink Sasakun?" Ema asked before sticking a piece of pepper in her mouth.

"Not really, just heard a thing that flamingos turn pink 'cause they eat a ton of shrimps." Sasakura had replied, twirling a shrimp in between his chopsticks.

"I think I'd be neat to turn pink," Imai set her bento down and and crossed her arms. "But you'd get sick if you ate too many shrimps." 

"Flamigo pink or hot pink?" Ema questioned.

"Why not both? Go hard." 

"That sounds like a terrible idea, Imachan."

"Maybe you should dye your hair or something Imai."

That wasn't a half bad idea. Maybe the temporary stuff would do the thing she wanted. Was her hair light enough to do without bleach though? Or perhaps it wouldn't look good with her skin tone? It was a life-changing decision, Imai had decided at this very moment in time as she was stuck deep in thought.

"Imachan please do--"

"Wanna go to the pharmacy after school and do a D.I.Y hair job?"

"I'm in."

Hinata sighed and defeat and Imai revealed in her victory.

* * *

Their homeroom teacher was not impressed when she showed up at homeroom with half pastel pink hair and half hot pink hair.


	2. You're Pretty Either Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "72 fully grown shrimps."
> 
> .  
.  
.  
"...Huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to the last chapter...  
...because I looked it up.

"72 fully grown shrimps."

"...Huh?"

"It takes 72 fully grown shrimps to make your skin turn pink. Although skin colour also factors into this. For example, someone with darker skin would need to eat more shrimps then you would."

There was a beat of silence before Sasakura burst into a fit of laughter, Imai joining in shortly whilst Ema just stared at the pair - a serious expression on her face. 

"You-- You better s-tart those shrimps Sasakun!" Imai said, in between bursts of laughter and snorts. The latter hurriedly eating his tub of shrimps, emptying the container.

"I'm out of shrimps!" A panicked tone seeped into his voice, Ema pushed her container of shrimps into his hands, barely managing to contain her laughter. Imai at this point had doubled over, clutching her stomach as Sasakun scarfed down numerous shrimps at - quite frankly - an impressive speed.

There was a moment of silence as both containers now stood empty.

They looked at Imai expectantly, who shook her head.

It was quite funny to see both of their faces morph into both shock and disappointment.

"Don't worry Sasakun," Ema patted the boy on his back with a solemn expression on her face. "You look pretty even without pink skin."

"Thanks...I needed to hear that today." Sasakura fake sobbed.

* * *

If Sasakura ended up in the infirmary after lunch, neither girl acknowledged it.


	4. Citrus Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to the cult!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a new character so here you go lmao

"You're a lemon boy, ain'tcha?"

"What the _fuck_ does that even mean?"

Sasakura would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. In fact, he was shaking beneath his skin at this very moment. There had been an announcement for a transfer student - and from there rumours grew. Typical stuff like: "He got expelled" or "He's from the bad part of town", and then it sort of spirals with gang and Yakuza accusations.

Needless to say when Higashihara Junpei turned up to morning homeroom, nobody wanted to even look him in the eyes.

And then his eyes had turned towards one of his best friends - Hinata Ema.

One thing nobody really knows about Ema is how she keeps making friends, and Sasakura has chalked it up to a look in her eyes that he now dubs as "You fool, you absolute buffoon, you bumbling idiot. I'm going to befriend you so hard you drop the tough guy act". It was a lengthy name so Imai had suggested he just call it the "Friendship in progress eyes".

And so Sasakura made the idea to beat her at her own game…

…and hope he doesn't get beaten up in the process.

"Well: you're bitter, your eyes kinda look lemony yellow and you smell faintly of the lemon shampoo you can buy at the beauty store that's just down the street from the pharmacy, " He took a breath and continued, "I know 'cause my mum used to buy it until she figured out that she doesn't really like her favourite shampoo going missing, 'cause you see--"

"Do you ever shut the fuck up, you bitch?"

"Nope. Wanna have lunch together?"

"Why the everloving fuck would I want to do that?"

"'Cause you my good buddy pal, are in need of a friend and I have just the group."

And so, with a _staggering_ amount of effort, Higashihara Junpei was convinced to join Sasakura on his quest to visit the two other who were currently sat on the school roof top (where they were probably not allowed to sit but did any way).

\---  
"SA-SA-KUN!"

That goddamn shriek was the first thing Junpei heard as soon as he stepped foot on the roof, and he immediately hated whoever said it.

There were two teenagers (he noted that they were in the same class as him). The one who yelled was standing up, and has light brown - or grey, he didn't know really - and had auburn eyes. She held an air of free spiritedness, kind of like the annoying "Sasakun". The other one had brown hair tied up in a side ponytail and brown eyes. She seemed to both be staring off into space, but she was very much paying attention considering she too offered a greeting. She seemed down to earth, but there was something spacey about her.

"Welcome back Sasakura," The spacey-yet-not girl said and moved slightly along in the circle. "And you're Higashihara right?"

He grunted in confirmation and sat down in the place she had made for him.

"My name is Ema Hinata, but call me what you want--"

"I'm Mahoko Imai!" The annoying one jumped in her sentence, her voice strangely calming to hear despite her tiring enthusiasm, "And the guy who brought you is Sasakura Kazama. Welcome to our cult!"

A beat of silence.

"You'll get used to it." Hinata replied with no further explanation.


End file.
